Radiosender (V)
Die Musik von Grand Theft Auto V setzt sich aus 17 Radiosendern zusammen, von denen 15 (17 im bei Next-Gen-Konsolen und PC) insgesamt 402 Lieder spielen und zwei ein Talk-Programm bieten. Mit dem Release der PlayStation-4-, Xbox-One- und PC-Version wurden 162 neue Songs zu den bestehenden 240 Liedern hinzugefügt. Für den über 20-stündigen zeichnen sich die deutsche Musikformation , der amerikanische Komponist Woody Jackson sowie die beiden Hip-Hop-Produzenten und verantwortlich. Titelsong Das Titellied stammt von Oh No und trägt den Titel „Welcome to Los Santos“. Blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM miniatur|Das Blonded-Los-Santos-Logo * – International Feel * – Mr Noah * – Provider * feat. – Kno Ya Wrong * – Rain * Joy Again - On A Farm * – Ivy * – So In Love * – When Did You Stop Loving Me, When Did I Stop Loving You * Les Ya Toupas Du Zaire – Je ne bois pas beaucoup * – Andreaen Sand Dunes * – Dead Presidents II * – Crack Rock * MC Mack – EZ Come, EZ Go * – IZ-US * – Hiders * - Codeine Crazy * – Chanel * – For Real * – First 48 * Suspect – FBG * – Nights * Gunna feat. – YSL * feat. – Winnin * Lil Sko – Miss White Cocaine * feat. Giggs – Man Don't Care * – Master * – Pretty Sweet Channel X miniatur|Das Channel-X-Logo * – Rock House * – Abolish Government/Silent Majority * – Blown away * – Lexicon Devil * – Life of Crime * – My War * – Pervert * – Subliminal * – The Mouth don’t stop (The Trouble with Women IS) * – Amoeba * – Bored of you * – What’s next East LOS FM miniatur|Das East-LOS-FM-Logo * – Radio Capital * Hechizeros Band – El Sonidito * La Liga ft. – Yo tengo el Don * Los Buitres de Culiacán Sinaloa – El Cocaino * – Estoy * – Radio Capital * – Autos, Moda y Rock and Roll * – El Tatuado * – Se me Perdió la Cadenita * She’s a Tease – Fiebre de Jack * – Pachuco * Milkman – Fresco * Jessy Bulbo – Maldito * – La Granja * – El rey y yo FlyLo FM miniatur|Das FlyLo-FM-Logo * – Windowlicker * – Evil Grin * – Crystals * – Encoded Flow * DJ Rashad – It’s wack * – Be Spin * – Catapult Man * – Computer Face RMX * – Crosswerved * – See thru to u * – Stonecutters * – The Diddler * ft. – Getting there * ft. – The Kill * Kingdom – Stalker Ha * – 100hm * – Elevators (me & you) * – She died there * Shadow Child – 23 * – Oh sheit it’s X * – Garbage Los Santos Rock Radio miniatur|Das Los-Santos-Rock-Radio-Logo * – Lonely is the Night * – Hollywood Nights * – If you leave me now * - Photograph * - Heartbeat * - Saturday Night’s alright for Fighting * – Dirty white Boy * - Baker Street * – Too late for Goodbyes * – I don’t care anymore * – Radio GaGa * – Can’t fight this Feeling * – Big Log * – Ogdens’ Nut gone flake * – Rock'n Me * – Higher Love * – I can’t wait * – I wouldn’t want to be like you * – Rain * – What a Fool Believes * – The Breakup Song (they don’t write ’em) Non Stop Pop FM miniatur|Das Non-Stop-Pop-FM-Logo * Cassie - Me & U (Prod. by Ryan Leslie) * – Pure Shores * – 1 Thing * – Gimme more * – Rhythm of the Night Mix Tequila with a Spoon * - Feel Good Inc. * – Adult Education * – Work Mix * Living In A Box - Living in a box * – Scandalous * – Lady (hear me tonight) * – The Time is now * – West End Girls * – Only Girl * ft. – With every Heartbeat * – Music sounds better with you * – Everything she wants * ft. – I like it * ft. - Glamorous * – Don’t wanna fall in Love * – Remember the Time * – Anthem * ft. – Groovejet * – I like it like that * Calvin Harris - Pray to God Radio Los Santos miniatur|Das Radio-Los-Santos-Logo * 100s – Life of a Mack (2013) * Gangster Rap (2008) * – R. Cali (2013) * – How it was (2013) * – Illuminate (2012) * Kid Ink – I Just want it all (2012) * – Pull up ft.' Big Sant & ' (2012) * – Love Sosa (2012 * – Still livin’ (2012) * – ft. & (2012) * – Angel ft. (2008) * – Too Hood ft. (2011) * – Hood gone love it ft. (2011) * – A.D.H.D (2011) * Marion Band$ – Hold up ft. (2012) * – Say that then ft. (2013) * – Dollar General ft. (2012) * – Slow down (2012) * – I’m a Real 1 (2013) Radio Mirror Park miniatur|Das Radio-Mirror-Park-Logo * – Boogie in Zero Gravity * – Dark Matter * – Do You Believe? * – From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) * – Jasmine (Demo) * – Lucky Boy (Outlines Remix) * – Psychic City ( Remix) * The C90's – Shine A Light ( Remix) * – Shooting Holes * – So Many Details * – Sometimes * – Don't Come Close * – * Age of Consent – Colours * – Nowhere To Go * Battle Tapes – Feel the Same * Living Days – Little White Lie * – The Set Up * Tony Castles – Heart In The Pipes (KAUF Remix) * – Change Of Coast * – High Pressure Dave * Twin Shadow – Old Love / New Love Rebel Radio miniatur|Das Rebel-Radio-Logo * – If You Wanna Get To Heaven * – It Don’t Hurt Anymore * – It Won’t Be Long (And I’ll Be Hating You) * – General Lee * – Whiskey River * – You Took All The Ramblin’ Out Of Me * – Can't Hardly Stand It * – Get Out of My Car * – I Ain't Living Long Like this * Waylon Jennings – Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way * – Convoy Next-Gen * – Get With It * – She made Toothpicks of the Timber of my Heart * Marvin Jackson – Dippin' Snuff * - * – D.I.V.O.R.C.E * – Highwayman Soulwax FM miniatur|Das Soulwax-FM-Logo * - Mingi * FKCLUB – The Strange Art (ID Remix) * – El Sucu Tucu * ft. Valentina Pappalardo – (Soulwax Remix) * Daniel Maloso – Body Music * und Harvard Bass – Lazer Beams * – Tryouts * – Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) * – After You (Soulwax Remix) * – Shockwave (Gesaffelstein Remix) * Transistorcake – Mr. Croissant Taker * – Synrise (Soulwax remix) * – Arp #1 * – Nothing But Pleasure * – Gabriel * FKCLUB – The Strange Art * Supersempfft – Let's Beam Him Up * – Fatal Error * – Stock (Soulwax remix) Weitere Sender *Los Santos Underground Radio (LSUR) *Space 103.2 *The Blue Ark *The Low Down 91.1 *Vinewood Boulevard Radio *West Coast Classics *Worldwide FM *Blaine County Talk Radio *West Coast Talk Radio Sonstige Musik Barrys erste und zweite Mission * – Clown Dream :Text: Danny Elfman :Herausgeber: Songs of Universal, Inc. im Auftrag von Warner-Barham Music LLC (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Varese Sarabonde Records, Inc. * Visitors – V-I-S-I-T-O-R-S :Text: Masseria und Lemonise :Herausgeber: Tubuloar Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mucho Gusto Records Finale * – Dog :Text: Nathan Williams und Stephen Pope :Herausgeber: Hidden Track Music (SESAC) und Songs of Downtown (SESAC) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Videogame Licensing :(P) 2013 Rodeo Recordings, Inc. Original-Musik * Tangerine Dream * Woody Jackson * Alchemist und Oh No Weitere Musik: Alex Edkins, Hayden Menzies, Chris Slorachs und Autolux Musiker Keyboard: * Dave Palmer * Zac Rae * Keefus Ciancia * Money Mark * Dan Hastie * Mike Bolger * Georgia Washington Jackson * Leon Michels * Michael Leonhart Schlagzeug und Percussion: * Deantoni Parks * Joey Waronker * Davey Chegwidden * Alfredo Ortiz * Blair Sinta * Carla Azar * Theodora Roosevelt Jackson Bass: * Michael Shuman * Gus Seyffert * Gabe Noel * Michael Harris * Zach Dawes * Eugene Goreshter * Thundercat Gitarre: * Josh Lopez * Greg Edwards * Luke O’Malley Horn: * David Ralike * Stewart Cole * Jordan Katz * James King Yoga-Gesang:' * Gandha Faatina Toningenieure: * Michael Harris * Valente Torrez Studio: * Vox Recording Studios Klärung der Leistungsschutzrechte: * Deborah Mannis-Gardner/DMG Clearances, Inc. Gesetzliche Vertretung Musik: * Jeff Levy von Ritholz Levy Sanders Chidekel & Fields, LLP The Music of Grand Theft Auto V Am 24. September wurde das Album The Music of Grand Theft Auto V veröffentlicht. Es setzt sich aus drei Teil-Alben zusammen. Das erste Album trägt den Titel The Music of Grand Theft Auto V – Volume 1: Original Music. Es enthält unter anderem den Titelsong, sowie das Lied zum offiziellen Trailer Sleepwalking. Das zweite Album heißt The Music of Grand Theft Auto V – Volume 2: The Score und enthält alle, von den Musikern Tangerine Dream, Woody Jackson, The Alchemist & Oh No, komponierten, Stücke. Das dritte Album The Music of Grand Theft Auto V – Volume 3: The Soundtrack umfasst unter anderem Lieder aus den verschiedenen Radiosendern in Grand Theft Auto V. Siehe auch * Los Santos FM * Radiosender in der Beta en:Radio Stations in GTA V es:Radios de Grand Theft Auto V fr:Stations de radio dans GTA V pl:Stacje radiowe w GTA V pt:Rádios do GTA V ru:Радиостанции в GTA V uk:Радіостанції в GTA V ! Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia